Alliance
Alliances are a feature added in V3.2B that lets the players act cooperatively in order to take down enemy outpost and earn rewards(resources). To take down outpost, the players send their own fleets in operations, which makes them unavailable for any other operation for a set amount of time. Your fleets can still be used for anything else (battles, Rifts, etc) while they are in operations. The resources generated and collected at the alliance base are used mainly to upgrade the Capital Ship. Currently the max number of people in an alliance is 40. Structures In the alliance view, there are structures that are shared collectively by the alliance. they are: * Headquarters * Selenium extractor (South east of the HQ) * Remnant Processor (Southwest of the HQ) * Titanium extractor (Northwest of the HQ) * Schematics lab (Northeast of the HQ) Outpost the main purpose of the alliance is to give access to enemy outposts. This is done through the operations tabs in the lower right corner. This tab have three subdivision: * fleets status * operations * upgrades In the fleet status tab, the players can see the status of their own fleets and any outgoing alliance fleets currently in operations; in here the player can boost once every single alliance fleet engaged with outposts and reduce it's return time by 1 min. while the player gain 10 alliance points per boost done. In the operations tab, ''' the players can see all enemy outpost available in the game according to their rarity, the common being the ones with the smallest rewards and hp and the immortal ones with the highest rewards and hp. The alliances have unlimited access to common outpost, while the higher rarities are unlocked in 24h-long periods after paying a set amount of alliance points. In here the player can send his/her own fleets in an operation to attack an enemy outpost and inflict damage. The amount of fleets that can be sent per player against at any given outpost in directly related to the amount of people that have "activated" in the alliance; it is also worth noting that the amount of fleets that can be sent is= 1+ (n° of actives/4) and the value is always rounded down. The amount of damage any given fleet does to an outpost depends on 3 factors: * the fleet points * number of boost * max hp of the target outpost Each boost a fleet have received while coming back from a previous operation gives a +10% base bonus on the damage said fleet will do in its next operation, while the max possible damage a fleet can do is 5% of the total hp of the target outpost. This is to prevent a high ranking player to 1-shot a common/rare/epic outpost. the formula would be: dmg done= min points*(1+0.1*n° of boosts),5% of max outpost hp '''In the upgrades tab the players can "activate" by spending 50 alliance points; the activation period last only 24h so the players must activate daily. in this tab the players can also "unlock" the higher rarities, the players must made a set payment in alliance points until reaching the total cost, the amount can be seen in the table below. Importance Alliances are a massive cooperative effort and while Alliance extractors give resources that are used exclusively in upgrading the Capital Ship, outpost are the main source of the resources needed for the Capital Ship. Because of this, it is extremely important to join, be active and coordinate with the rest of the alliance members so that everyone in the alliance can benefit Category:Alliance